Cheveux
by a.a.k88
Summary: Traduction d'une petite fic sur Jonerys. Notes de l'auteur: leurs cheveux feraient les meilleurs enfants, d'accord ? Genre, pas leurs enfants, les cheveux de leurs enfants seraient les meilleurs cheveux de tous les temps !


_Petite fic qui fait partie d'une collection de drabbles sur Jonerys. Elle ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire ! Je vous conseille d'aller farfouiller dans la collection, parce que tous les écrits sont tops ! Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 **Titre :** Cheveux

 **Auteur :** crossingwinter

 **Lien de l'original :** A demander par MP **  
**

 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Notes de l'auteur (sur tumblr) :** Ecoutez, leurs cheveux feraient les meilleurs enfants, d'accord ? Genre, pas leurs enfants, les cheveux de leurs enfants seraient les meilleurs cheveux de tous les temps !

 **Estimation :** PG

* * *

Il se réveilla avec les doigts de Daenerys dans ses cheveux et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement.

Elle était enroulée dans cette peau de lion qui était la sienne, la blanche qu'elle lui avait dit être un cadeau de son premier époux. Elle la portait quand elle souhaitait être forte, avait-il remarqué, ou, simplement, quand elle souhaitait avoir chaud. En cet instant, il soupçonnait que c'était la deuxième possibilité, parce que sa nudité était cachée à sa vue.

Jon ne ressentait pas le froid comme Daenerys. Il ne pouvait pas non plus ressentir la chaleur comme elle. Mais le doux mouvement de ses doigts dans ses cheveux – ça, il pouvait le sentir. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tourna la tête vers le haut pour la regarder et sourit.

"Ne bouge pas," lui dit-elle, se penchant pour lui embrasser le front.

"A tes ordres," taquina-t-il. Une partie de lui aurait souhaité refermer les yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus contenter de… rester couché là, tranquillement. Habituellement quand il se réveillait, il était immédiatement sur ses pieds, en train de s'habiller, d'aller quelque part, de répondre à quelqu'un, de servir ceux qui l'avaient couronné. Il n'avait plus connu la paresse depuis l'enfance, depuis qu'il était parti à la Garde, et donc si Daenerys lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger, ça semblait être une occasion de simplement rester coucher, paisiblement, pendant qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Mais il se prit à ne pas vouloir détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Elle était magnifique, cette reine argentée. Il l'avait remarqué dès le départ –comme tous les hommes, imaginait-il. Mais ce n'était pas sa beauté qui l'envoutait en ce moment, c'était le pli sur son front, l'expression de concentration alors que ses doigts serpentaient dans ses cheveux.

"Ils se défont?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Quoi?"

"Mes cheveux? Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe à ce point?"

Les lèvres de Dany s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé. "Tes cheveux sont tellement doux," lui dit-elle. "Et longs."

"Je suis heureux qu'ils te conviennent," taquina-t-il. "J'aime assez bien tes cheveux aussi." Il fit mine de se redresser, pour l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa sur le lit.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger. Je suis en train de les tresser."

Jon cligna des yeux vers elle.

Daenerys portait ses cheveux avec de nombreuse tresses complexes. Il les avait défaites quand ils étaient arrivés au lit; il l'avait vue jouer distraitement avec ses propres cheveux, tirant facilement les mèches argentées en nœuds avec de petits doigts; il avait vu ses servantes tresser ses cheveux en motifs complexes qui l'avaient toujours stupéfié.

Ses cheveux étaient assez longs pour être tressés, supposait-il, mais pour que Daenerys les tresse? Et quel genre de tresses était-elle en train de mettre dedans?

"N'ai pas l'air aussi horrifié," rit Daenerys, se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. "J'avais juste envie de le faire. Ce nœud dans lequel tu les gardes est tellement simple–"

"Pratique," corrigea Jon.

"Et je voulais voir s'ils tiendraient dans une tresse."

Jon la regarda à nouveau. Il y avait tellement d'hilarité dans ses yeux. Elle avait rarement de l'hilarité là. Il y avait vu de la colère, de la tristesse, de la peur, de la rage, de l'envie, de l'amour, mais de l'hilarité?

Il poussa un soupir.

"Je suppose que nous serons assortis, alors."

Ca la fit glousser à nouveau et noms de dieux, ses yeux étaient tellement beaux quand ils brillaient avec hilarité comme ça.

"Ce ne serait pas mieux si je m'asseyais au moins? Comme ça tu pourras avoir accès à toute ma tête."


End file.
